


To Remind You Of My Love

by turkishcoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkishcoffee/pseuds/turkishcoffee
Summary: Modern married Samuel Seabury and King George moments





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updates during weekends

"Hey Samuel, guess what." 

"What?"

"I love you!" George hugged Samuel tighter and placed kisses all over his face. The two of them had fallen to sleep right after a night of drinking and love making. They were both too tired to leave and put clothes on so they lay still. Well, Samuel lay still. George was too busy expressing his love in the gentlest way he could. He didn't want to startle Samuel since he was still half asleep. Yet Samuel giggled uncontrollably as his partner's lips brushed against his skin.

George's lips slowly made their way down from Sam's face to his chest. They went lower but stopped when he felt the bed sheet around Sam's body. He tried pulling it for a while but stopped when he got too lazy to continue. His head fell down on Samuel and Sam let out another laugh. 

"I see little Georgie is very tired this morning, ey?" George only made a small sound in response and buried his face deeper into Sam's chest. 

"You know one of us  _will_ have to get up eventually to make breakfast." George nodded into the bedsheet and attempted to sit up straight, Sam did the same soon. They shared a short yet strong kiss before George got out of the bed to get clean clothes. Samuel watched his husband from his seat. He loved the word 'husband'. Husband meant that George was officially his. Even though they had just gotten married recently, Samuel found everyday spent with his gorgeous husband lovely. His mother had been very supportive of their gay relationship to Sam's surprise. He knew if his father was still alive at the moment he would have been too. Although Samuel's twin sister, Samantha, found it a little unsettling at first. Probably because her "super awesome plan" to match me up with the perfect girl failed, Sam thought to himself. 

However, George's family was not so happy when they found out about this. A lot of his siblings did not show up to their wedding and his father wasn't his happiest that day. They gave him a hard time. George had even thought of suicide or running away, but Samuel's warm smile and soft kisses told him everything would be just fine. Aside from the awkward holidays spent over at George's parents' place, they were joyful just the way they were. 

Having no reason to stay in bed without George in it, Samuel got out of bed soon enough too. He got dressed and tidied the bedroom. If any crazy sibling showed up, they wouldn't have to know about Sam and George's 'special moment' there. 

Once he made it downstairs, Samuel was greeted by the sweet scent of French toast and coffee. He slowly made his way into the kitchen and was pulled into a sweet and tender kiss by his husband. Oh how much he loved the word husband. 

"Greetings, Sir Sam! The menu today is pretty American if I do say so myself," George chuckled.

Sam smirked. "Oh puh-lease! What do you know about 'American'?" 

"I know you guys prefer coffee."

"That's not true.." Samuel was slowly lost his train of thought as he took a long sip from his cup of coffee. The taste was just right. Not too sweet, but not too bitter either. How did George know how to make great coffee like this?

"You were saying?"

Samuel looked up. "What?" 

"Pfft, fish brain." 

"Hey! Isn't that a rude thing to call your one and only husband?!" Samuel could get mad easily. When he got angry his face would turn red and his cute little freckled nose would scrunch up. George loved this.

"What if I have more than one husband?" George smirk as he pulled a chair next to Sam and sat down.

"Wh.. No. You wouldn't," Samuel looked away so George would not be able to make eye contact. 

"Maybe I would," George's index and middle finger 'walked' along Sam's arm up to his cheek. 

"Nooo," Sam pulled his face away. George silently sighed and smirked as he handed Samuel his plate. He quickly changed the subject since this seemed to be bothering Samuel. Seriously, was Sam dumb enough to think George would choose someone else over him? "So, what's the plan for today?" He brushed of his golden locks away from his eyes to see clearer. Samuel fixed his glasses and looked over at George. 

"I promised to visit my mother, so that's what I'm doing. You can join me if you want." 

"You really have to stop mumbling, sweetheart. I can't hear you." 

Sam repeated his sentences louder. George nodded. "Yeah, I'll come."

 


End file.
